


Celebration -- Ein Grund zum Feiern

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x03, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Blaine war außer sich vor Glück, aber er war überzeugt, dass es eigentlich unangebracht war.Fehlende Szene unmittelbar im Anschluss an 3x03Asian F / Das Maria-Duell





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celebration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261868) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Zur 2. Folge I am Unicorn / Einhornpower hab ich nicht wirklich was Spezielles an Fanfiktion gefunden, was mich eigentlich wundert, denn das Thema gibt doch einiges zum Nachdenken. Es geht dabei in erster Linie um die stereotypen Vorstellungen von Maskulinität und die unterschiedliche Wahrnehmung der Gesellschaft von Schwulen wie Kurt, denen man ihr Schwulsein ansieht (und die man dabei automatisch mit weiblich = schwach gleichsetzt – wo bleibt der Aufschrei der starken Frauen ob dieser Diskriminierung von Weiblichkeit) und Schwulen wie Blaine, die durchaus auch als hetero durchgehen können. All das ist allerdings auch in [ 'Being Kurt Hummel'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7993114/chapters/18294562) durchaus intensiv thematisiert.

 

 

Nach der Schule gab Blaine sich alle Mühe, auf Kurts Beifahrersitz ruhig sitzen zu bleiben. Er spielte an seinem Sicherheitsgurt herum, aber hielt die Knie ruhig und trommelte auch nicht mit den Fingern auf seinem Oberschenkel herum. Er war so froh – richtig glücklich sogar – aber er versuchte dieses Gefühl ganz für sich zu behalten. Er hatte die Rolle des Tony bekommen, was aber gleichzeitig bedeutete, dass Kurt sie _nicht_ bekommen hatte. Deshalb musste er die überschäumende Freude unterdrücken, die in seinem Kopf unablässig in Endlosschleife jubelte "Ich hab's geschafft! Ich hab's geschafft! Ich hab's geschafft!". Er war überglücklich, dass er hier an der McKinley für seine Fähigkeiten anerkannt wurden – außerhalb der Dalton – aber dieser Erfolg hatte Kurt um die Rolle gebracht. Er musste seine Begeisterung verbergen. Es war die richtige Entscheidung.

Es war nicht leicht. Er war _außer sich_. Er würde in diesem Kult-Musical singen und tanzen und er wusste, dass er mit Rachel als Partnerin zur Bestform auflaufen würde (obwohl das ein weiterer Grund war, sich Kurt gegenüber unbehaglich zu fühlen, wenn er an die komplizierte Duett-Historie der beiden vom vergangenen Schuljahr dachte). Und dabei war er erst ein Elftklässler. Der Fairness halber hätte die Rolle an einen Zwölftklässler gehen müssen, und dennoch hatte  er sie bekommen. Sie mochten ihn wirklich. Er würde seinen Platz an dieser Schule finden, vielleicht nicht an der Spitze der Beliebtheitsskala wie an der Dalton, aber dennoch – er würde seinen Platz finden.

Das Problem war nur – wenn er den Part nicht bekommen hätte, dann wäre er an Kurt gegangen. Kurt, der sein letztes Jahr an der HighSchool absolvierte. Kurt, den er mehr als alles andere liebte.

Blaine war also außer sich vor Glück, aber er war überzeugt, dass es eigentlich unangebracht war.

"Wir hatten heute einen unangekündigten Test in Mathe", sagte er deshalb, als Kurt aus dem Parkplatz heraus in die Straße einbog und gerade ansetzte, etwas zu sagen. Es war nicht gerade das interessanteste Gesprächsthema, aber zumindest würde es Kurt davor bewahren, über das Musical sprechen zu müssen.

"Oh?", Kurt warf ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu, aber weil er ein guter Fahrer war, sah er sofort wieder auf die Straße. "Wie ist es gelaufen?"

"Volle Punktzahl", sagte Blaine stolz und wenn diese Aussage auch leicht von seiner unterdrückten Begeisterung gefärbt war, dann aber doch nicht allzu offensichtlich. "Aber du hättest die ganze Klasse stöhnen hören sollen, als Mr Dimitri die Aufgaben zum Stundenbeginn verteilte. Als wäre es ein Verstoß gegen die Genfer Konvention, wenn ein Lehrer überprüfen will, ob wir aufgepasst und unsere Hausaufgaben gemacht haben."

Kurt prustete. "Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Die meisten von ihnen haben nicht mal einen Ahnung, was die Genfer Konvention überhaupt ist."

Blaine ließ die Gedanken zu seinen Mitschülern schweifen, die oft so desinteressiert waren und er musste Kurt recht geben. "Na, jedenfalls haben sie sich ihr eigenes Grab geschaufelt, denn ich wette, dass er von jetzt an jede Woche mit einem Test beginnen wird. Wenn ich Lehrer wäre, ich würde es tun."

"Wenn du Lehrer wärst, würdest du dich aufs Pult stellen und Lieder über Ableitungen und Kurvenfunktionen singen", stellte Kurt fest und lächelte Blaine fröhlich an. Blaine konnte es vor seinem geistigen Auge förmlich sehen und überlegte schon, was sich auf 'Ableitung' reimte. "Und sämtliche Mädchen und die Hälfte der Jungs wären in dich verliebt."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass die Hälfte der Jungs in meiner Klasse schwul ist, Kurt."

"Na und?" Kurt lächelte wieder, dieses Mal etwas verschmitzter und Blaine musste lachen.

"Danke für dein Vertrauensvotum", sagte Blaine. "Aber was ich sagen wollte – ich hatte die höchste Punktzahl der Klasse in dem Test." Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er vor lauter Begeisterung mit dem Bein auf und ab zu wippen begann und bohrte den Absatz in die Fußmatte des Wagens, um es zu stoppen.

"Das kommt daher, weil du noch den anspruchsvollen Unterricht der Dalton gewöhnt bist und immer deine Hausaufgaben machst", belehrte ihn Kurt. "Du wirst dich mit der Zeit anpassen."

"Das glaube ich nicht", gab Blaine nach kurzer Überlegung zu. "Ich bin nicht gern unvorbereitet. Ich meine, ich hätte den Test wahrscheinlich auch ganz gut geschafft, mit dem, was ich noch vom Unterricht wusste, aber ich bin froh, dass ich meine Hausaufgaben gemacht habe."

Kurt beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und tätschelte sein Knie – eine Berührung, die in keinem Fall intim genug war, um die plötzliche Erregung in Blaines Körper zu erklären, aber in Kurts Gegenwart war Blaine schließlich noch nie besonders rational gewesen. "Ich glaube auch nicht, dass du dich ändern wirst und das ist auch gut so. Auf dieser Schule fährst du besser, wenn du einfach so bist, wie _du_ es dir vorstellst und nicht so, wie die McKinley dich gerne hätte."

Blaine lächelte, aber Kurts Behauptung löste ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm aus. Kurt hatte versucht, an der McKinley seine Vorstellung von sich zu leben – die Hauptrolle in diesem Stück – und Blaine hatte sie ihm weggenommen. Und jetzt würde Rachel auch noch versuchen, ihm den Posten des Jahrgangssprechers streitig zu machen, den er schon gegen Brittany verteidigen musste.

Blaine fragte sich, ob Kurt sich ihm gegenüber genauso fühlte wie gegenüber Rachels Bewerbung zum Jahrgangssprecher, verdrängte den Gedanken aber sofort wieder. Er wusste, dass es nicht so war. Er fragte sich aber, ob Kurt nicht genau so fühlen _müsste_.

Er verdoppelte seine Bemühungen, Kurt mit Anekdoten aus dem Mathe-Unterricht abzulenken und spürte, wie seine Schuldgefühle langsam nachließen, als Kurt sich vor Lachen ausschüttete über Blaines Beschreibung, wie Artie Mr Dimitri nachgeahmt hatte, während der Lehrer direkt hinter ihm stand.

Als sie im Lima Bean an der Theke anstanden, konnte Blaine fast glauben, dass es ein Tag war wie jeder andere. Seit sie sich kannten, waren sie so oft hier gewesen, dass sich sofort eine angenehme Behaglichkeit bei ihm einstellte, sobald er durch die Tür trat. Hier hatten sie miteinander gestritten, gelacht, sich gegenseitig ihre Gefühle gestanden und niemand konnte ihnen das je wegnehmen. Egal ob in Dalton-Uniformen oder Straßenkleidung, sorgfältig ausgewählt, um sich gegenseitig (hoffentlich) zu gefallen – Blaine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie hier immer sie selbst sein konnten. Es war weder wie in der Schule, noch wie zuhause, wo immer irgendjemand irgendwelche Erwartungen an sie stellte; bis auf die hektische Geschäftigkeit, die hier manchmal herrschte, war es immer ein Ort, der nur ihnen beiden gehörte.

"Du solltest dir zur Feier des Tages einen Keks gönnen", schlug Kurt vor, als die Schlange langsam nach vorne rückte. "Sie haben noch von diesen _Kitchen Sink Cookies,_ die du so gern magst – trotz ihres unappetitlichen Namens und des noch schlechteren Geschmacks."

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf, amüsiert über Kurts Kommentar und ließ den Blick bereits über die Gebäckauslage schweifen, denn er liebte diese Cookies wirklich und gewöhnlich waren sie um diese Tageszeit bereits ausverkauft.

"Ich zahle auch", sagte Kurt und zog die Worte lang hinaus, als wolle er Blaine in Versuchung führen. "Du könntest mich vielleicht sogar überzeugen, dir zwei zu holen."

"Zwei? Es war nur ein Test", sagte Blaine lachend.

Kurt verdrehte die Augen, aber sein Blick strahlte eine Wärme aus, die Blaine zu Herzen ging. "Ich gebe dir keinen Cookie aus, um deinen Mathe-Test zu feiern, Blaine; ich gebe dir einen Cookie aus – oder zwei – um deine _Rolle_ zu feiern."

Blaine hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, aber sein restlicher Körper erstarrte. Gott, nein. Er wollte nicht mit Kurt über das Stück reden – außer natürlich, dass er nichts lieber täte –  er fühlte sich aufgeregt und schrecklich zugleich und Kurt war der beste Mensch, den er kannte, um sich über diese Sachen zu unterhalten.

"Danke dir", sagte er lächelnd und hoffte, dass er nicht so unsicher aussah wie er sich fühlte, denn es war wirklich eine liebenswerte Geste von Kurt, wie die Blumen, die er ihm geschenkt hatte. Er verdiente sie nicht, aber konnte sie auch nicht ablehnen. "Dann nehme ich dankend an. Zwei."

"Ein Medium Drip, ein Nonfat Mokka und zwei Kitchen Sink Cookies, bitte", bestellte Kurt, als sie endlich die Theke erreicht hatten. "Und ein Mandel-Biscotti." Er blickte zu Blaine, als er sein Portemonnaie öffnete und zog die Mundwinkel nach oben. "Ich werde dich nicht alleine feiern lassen, aber bei diesen schrecklichen Keksen ziehe ich die Grenze."

"Sie sind nicht schrecklich; sie sind köstlich", verteidigte sich Blaine, als sie an der Theke entlang weiter gingen, um ihre Getränke in Empfang zu nehmen.

Kurt hielt den Teller mit Blaines Keksen in einer Hand und zog ihn weg, als Blaine die Hand danach ausstreckte. "Sie sind nach Klempner-Utensilien benannt, obwohl, so wie sie aussehen, könnten sie auch nach dem Inhalt eines Mülleimers benannt sein."

  
"Oh, jetzt hör aber auf", sagte Blaine lachend und dieses Mal schaffte er es, sich die Kekse zu schnappen. Kurt grinste ihn an, nahm sein Biscotti vom Teller und wandte sich dem Barista zu, um ihre Kaffeebecher entgegen zu nehmen.

Blaine nahm ihre üblichen Zutaten, Löffel und Servietten vom Beistelltisch und folgte Kurt, der zwischen den Tischen hindurch auf einen am Fenster zusteuerte.  Es war ein sonniger Tag und auf der anderen Seite der Glasscheibe war der Gehsteig voller Menschen, aber Blaine atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sich einander gegenüber hinsetzten auf ihrer privaten, kleinen Insel voller Frieden und Koffein.

Kurt stellte seine Tasche neben den Stuhl und fegte ein paar Krümel vom Tisch, bevor er seinen Kaffeebecher für einen Salut erhob und sagte: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Er lächelte Blaine an und nahm einen Schluck.

"Danke", sagte Blaine und erwiderte den Toast, bevor er ein Stück von seinem Keks abbrach und in den Mund steckte. Er war  _so_ gut, so viele verschiedene Geschmacksrichtungen auf einmal, dass er sie gar nicht alle unterscheiden konnte. Es war ein wunderbares Mischmasch. "Oh, wow. Mmmmh, ist das gut."

Kurts Wangen waren leicht gerötet, als Blaine zu ihm hinschaute, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf und biss in seinen eigenen Keks. "Gern geschehen. Es ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann. Ich freue mich für dich."

Blaine verschluckte sich und musste einen Schluck Kaffee hinterher trinken, um den Kloß aus Kekskrümeln und Schuld aus seiner Kehle zu spülen. "Ich weiß", sagte er und lächelte so gut er konnte, denn Kurt war einfach wundervoll. "Die Blumen waren schon ein heißer Tipp in die Richtung."

Kurt schluckte bedächtig seinen Kaffee und verzog den Mund, als er den Becher herunter nahm, als  wäre sein Mokka  ungewöhnlich bitter. "Nur die Blumen?", fragte er bemüht unbekümmert, aber Blaine durchschaute ihn sofort.

"Nein", sagte er schnell. Kurt war hier nicht das Problem, und diesen Eindruck durfte er auch auf keinen Fall erwecken. "Nicht nur die Blumen. Du hast dich einfach großartig benommen, Kurt. So großartig." Er brach ein weiteres Stück Keks ab, aber anstatt es zu essen, spielte er damit auf dem Teller herum. "Aber ich weiß, dass du die Rolle genau so gern gehabt hättest."

"Ich habe dich vorsingen sehen, Blaine", erwiderte Kurt. Ich weiß, dass du Tony spielen  _musst_ . Ich wusste es, von dem Augenblick an, als du zu singen angefangen hast. Eigentlich schon davor. Schon vor deinem Vorsingen habe ich es gewusst."

Eine Welle der Begeisterung über dieses Lob schoss durch Blaines Körper und ließ seinen Puls einen Stepp-Tanz ausführen. Er versuchte, es zu unterdrücken, aber  _er würde den Tony spielen_ .

"Aber ich weiß doch, wie sehr du es dir gewünscht hast. Du wärst ein großartiger Tony."

Kurt zuckte zustimmend mit den Schultern. "Danke", sagte er, als wäre er nicht am Boden zerstört, als hätte er nicht von nichts anderem gesprochen, seit sie das Stück angekündigt hatten. Als wäre es nicht Teil seines Plans gewesen, seine Chancen auf sein Wunsch-College zu erhöhen, als hätte er nicht selbst alles bei seinem Vorsingen gegeben – und bei seinem Vorsprechen.

"Du darfst ruhig zugeben, dass du enttäuscht bist", teilte Blaine ihm mit. "Du musst es nicht vor mir verbergen. Ich weiß es." Tatsächlich wäre es leichter für Blaine, wenn Kurt es nicht verbergen würde. Wenn es  offen zwischen ihnen ausgesprochen wäre. Wenn Kurts Enttäuschung, die Rolle nicht bekommen zu haben, weil Blaine seine Absicht geändert und doch für Tony vorgesungen hatte, offen auf dem Tisch läge. Dann müsste Blaine nicht all seine  Gedanken für sich behalten –  das  unangenehme Bauchgefühl gleich neben und vermischt mit der unermesslichen Freude darüber.

"Natürlich bin ich enttäuscht", sagte Kurt und verdrehte die Augen. " Offensichtlich. Aber der Part gehörte von Anfang an  _dir,_ Blaine, und du verdienst ihn. Ich bin nicht blind. Und ich bin zwar egozentrisch, aber ich bin eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht wirklich  _egoistisch_ bin, meistens jedenfalls." Jetzt war ganz eindeutig eine leichte Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme zu hören und die stammte sicherlich nicht von seinem Kaffee. 

"Nein, das habe ich auch gar nicht gemeint", versicherte Blaine ihm. "Aber ich – ich weiß nicht. Du bist einfach so .... großartig." Das letzte Wort war ganz leise. Kurt war nicht einfach nur wunderbar, er war besser zu ihm, als  Blaine es verdiente, wenn man bedachte, was er ihm genommen hatte. Blaine sah auf die Tischplatte und ihm war fast ein bisschen schlecht.

So saßen sie ein paar Minuten schweigend da, denn Blaine hatte keinen Schimmer, wie er seine Gefühle in Worte fassen sollte. Er liebte Kurt, liebte alles an ihm, liebte alles, was er sagte und tat, liebte seine unbedingte Unterstützung, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich trotzdem nicht richtig an.

Kurt brach das Schweigen und sagte leise: "Blaine, selbst wenn ich davon überzeugt wäre, dass der Part mir gehören sollte, warum sollte ich mich nicht für  _dich_ freuen?"

Blaine sah von seinem Teller hoch. "Na ja", sagte er und suchte nach Argumenten, die seine Gefühle beschreiben konnten, irgendetwas außer der offensichtlichen Tatsache, dass  _er_ Kurt den Part weggenommen hatte. "Ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, dass du ziemlich angepisst warst, wegen der Verteilung der Solos bei den Warblern."

"Das waren die Warbler", erklärte Kurt. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er fortfuhr. "Und du musst zugeben, dass du dort ein Monopol hattest, das selbst John D. Rockefeller vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen."

Blaine senkte den Kopf und lachte, denn Kurt hatte recht. "Da kann ich dir jetzt nicht wirklich widersprechen."

Wieder verfielen sie in Schweigen und dann sagte Kurt nachdenklich: "Das war  _anders_ , Blaine. Dort war ich frustriert, weil die Warbler sich nur das vorstellen konnten, was sie immer schon gemacht hatten. Sich hinter einem einzelnen charismatischen Solisten im Takt zu wiegen." Er wischte mit dem Daumen einen Spritzer Schaum vom Deckel seines Kaffeebechers. "Aber hier wollte ich – " er hielt einen Moment inne, " – ganz  viele Dinge. Aber selbst dann, war es nicht so, als hätte ich nicht gesehen, wie talentiert du warst. Bist."

Er sah Blaine in die Augen und Blaine ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie sanft.

"Du hast recht – ich bin enttäuscht, aber ich freue mich trotzdem für dich. Und meine Freude ist viel, viel größer. Okay?" Kurt sah ihm in die Augen, während er redete, offen und ehrlich, wie er es Blaine gegenüber fast immer war. Blaine konnte ihm glauben. Er konnte. Es war okay.

Blaine nickte, brachte aber kein Wort heraus.

"Außerdem ",  fuhr Kurt fort, "weiß ich genau, dass du dich  ebenso für mich freuen würdest, wenn unsere Rollen vertauscht wären  und du den Officer Krupke spielen würdest."

"Das würde ich", versicherte Blaine ihm. Etwas anderes konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen.

Kurt blickte ihn kritisch an und Blaine fragte sich, was Kurt dort sah, aber schließlich lächelte er. "Wo liegt dann das Problem?", fragte er. "Warum hüpfst du nicht auf deinem Sitz hin und her? Du  wirst den  _Tony_ spielen !"

Blaines Herz machte einen Satz bei dem Gedanken und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein fröhliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. "Das werde ich!", sagte er und drückte Kurts Hand noch einmal, bevor er losließ. Er begann unter dem Tisch mit dem Knie zu wippen und dieses Mal bremste er sich nicht. Es war okay. Kurt ging es gut. Alles war gut.

Kurt antwortete mit einem ebenso breiten Grinsen. "Ich weiß. Und ich wüsste es zu schätzen, wenn du nicht wieder den Siegestanz aufführst, den du mit Finn zusammen erfunden hast für die seltenen Gelegenheiten, bei denen ihr am Spieleabend gewinnt." Er vergrub die Stirn in seiner Hand, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen. "Und dann der Sprechgesang. Oh Gott, der Sprechgesang."

Blaine sprudelte über vor Lachen und all sein Elend war wie weggespült. Er steckte sich einen weiteren Bissen seines vorzüglichen, köstlichen Kekses in den Mund. Jetzt schmeckte er sogar noch besser. "Der Sprechgesang war Finns Idee gewesen", erinnerte er Kurt.

"Das ist egal. Du hast mitgemacht. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, _vier mal_ hintereinander." Kurt nippte an seinem Mokka. 

"Als würdest du nicht jeden einzelnen deiner Gegner an den Spieleabenden verhöhnen. Mich, deinen Dad, Finn, Rachel, _Carole_. Was du deiner armen Stiefmutter nicht schon alles an den Kopf geworfen hast, Kurt."

Kurt grinste und seine Augen funkelten Blaine über den Kaffeebecher hinweg an. "Oh, Carole verträgt schon was. Sie ist von uns allen am Härtesten im Nehmen."

"Wegen dir wären ich bei _Pictionary_ beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen", neckte Blaine; die einzigen Tränen, die an jedem Abend gedroht hatten, waren Lachtränen gewesen.

"Es ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn du auf deine Zeichenkünste so empfindsam reagierst. Oder besser gesagt, auf ihr Nichtvorhandensein."

Blaine lächelte ihn dankbar und glücklich an. Er hatte den besten Part des Stückes bekommen und sein Freund saß ihm hier genau gegenüber am Tisch, lachte mit ihm, unterstützte ihn und liebte ihn.

"Es ist besser, wenn du auf meiner Seite bist", sagte er ein bisschen wehmütig und er meinte nicht nur die Gesellschaftsspiele.

Kurt verstand die Mehrdeutigkeit seiner Aussage sofort, wie immer. "Ich bin immer auf deiner Seite, Blaine, und du auf meiner", sagte er sanft. "Selbst wenn wir gegeneinander antreten."

"Ich weiß." Und als Blaine wieder die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte wartete Kurts geöffnete Hand schon auf ihn. Es war kein Kuss. Es durfte kein Kuss sein – nicht hier. Blaine wünschte, sie könnten sich jetzt küssen, aber es war trotzdem genug.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

[Kitchen Sink Cookies](http://ellysart.blogspot.de/2011/05/vorratsschrank-kekse-kitchen-sink.html) gibt es wirklich und sie heißen so, weil man praktisch alles, was man so im Küchenschrank findet (kitchen sink = eigentlich 'Küchenspüle') dafür verwenden kann.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kommentare und/oder Kudos würde ich mich riesig freuen. Kommentare sind auch möglich ohne einen eigenen AO3 Account.


End file.
